ZanexAlexis Story
by Jericho64
Summary: My first Yugioh GX story :) be kind I kinda feel good about this couple and I wished they made a story line for them :) This story also features humor and comfort. This story takes place life after the Duel Academy! Enjoy!


Cherish Moments: Zane x Alexis Story

Alexis's POV:

Sometimes I cherish my moments as a duelist I always told myself I give it my all. I am the best I tell myself and I always with my Cyber girls! They have my back and woman power in dueling need to be risen! Oh well whom am I to judge.

This is my journey a life after Duel Academy. I keep everyone in contact most importantly, Jaden and Syrus. I still live in Domino City, however I am not alone and yes, I am living with someone and his name is Zane.

Yes Zane. Zane Truesdale. We have been dating 3 years after we both finish Duel Academy, we decide to take our friendship to the next level since we been friends for a couple years now it was time for a chance. I want to start a life with him even though my feelings for Jaden vanish after everyone left.

Syrus is traveling now dueling different individuals all over the world, Hassleberry and Bastian are business partners at Industrial Illusion with Chumby making new monster, traps and spell cards, Chazz moved to the U.S. living in Los Angeles to continue to be a duelist and being his TV acting career, as for Jaden, still lives in Domino City but lives about 18 miles from where we live and he's actually gonna be a coach to future duelists and get a Job a Duel Academy as a advisor.

I am proud of everyone that has come so far in their careers they can say they are proud of it. I remain as a duelist, but I work in the fashion world along with helping woman with their make up in a beauty store. As I continue to think in my thoughts, I check up on my boyfriend to see if he wanted dinner and as he nodded, I went ahead a make it for him as he sits in the dining room watching Television. I am thankful where I am at now.

Zane's POV:

As my beautiful girlfriend prepare my dinner in our apartment home, I will say in my thoughts I am thankful that I am alive and not dead. At first during the time of Yubel or somewhere in that time frame could not remember, yet I am glad I backout and let the events flow by.

After my times at Duel Academy I worked at a machinic shop fixing cars as I go to school at night half the time to get my degree in business for the economy of Domino City and continue to be a duelist part time.

Alexis is one of the many reasons I am alive and breathing once more. She made me believe in myself when no one else in the Obelisk dorm didn't. Not even Crowler or Shephard.

One can ask my life had its ups and downs over the best years of my life with Alexis and I together it hasn't been easy for both of us. I want to be a better man for her, and I am blessed to see Atticus and I are getting along better than before. It was neutral.

Hearing how everyone is doing I am just glad Syrus is doing an amazing job being a Travel Agent/ Reporter for the Local news in his new home in Rome. Jaden and him stay in contact with one another and remain as brothers as well.

I am very humbled where my life is going and not sure what our future holds together, yet all it matters that we are together and be filled with love.

After my thoughts my beloved called me to come and eat dinner and had a little mood lighting candles instead our electricity *again saving money on bills and stuff* of course we shut the lights out when finish and just enjoy our company.

Alexis and Zane POV *in their apartment eating dinner with candle light dining*

"I gotta say Truesdale, after a hard day of work, you sure know how to treat a girl for a good dinner night" Alexis said with a chuckle while eating

"Do what I can to take care of the ones I love and cherish. You did the same thing with me and cooked my favorite steak on top of that. That is marriage material" as he eats and jokes around

"You do know how to make a girl smile. You know after everything we been through Zane-y, I have no doubts about our future; House, Career, Marriage, Children and more."

"agreed my Alexis! Let's finish this dinner and then later I am going to show you what a man I am if you know what I am" Zane said with a wink to his lady"

"ha-ha *being sarcastic for that comment* sure why not and Zane, I love you" said Alexis while holding his hand

Zane hold Alexis hand back as he said with a lovely voice, "I love you too"

After dinner the two head back into their room enjoy the night with movies and little romance between the two and a message they keep in mind is to be grateful where one's life is and cherish every moment and live life to the fullest as duelists and people.


End file.
